disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quasar
from Marvel Comics |fullname=Phyla-Vell |affiliations=Kree Guardians of the Galaxy |occupation=Accuser |family=Mar-Vell (father) |friends=Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Dr. Minn-Erva |enemies=Collector |powers=Flight Superhuman strength Energy absorption |weapons=Quantum Sword |possessions=Quantum Bands}}Phyla-Vell, better known as Quasar, is a character from Marvel Comics who is an ally (and sometimes member) of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She is the daughter of Mar-Vell (the first Captain Marvel). Quasar uses her natural Kree strength, as well as Quantum Bands that allow her to fly and fire energy blasts, to protect the innocent and fight the forces of evil. While she is just as noble and heroic as her father, she is more loyal to the Kree Empire than her father was. She appeared in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and in Guardians of the Galaxy. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes When the Guardians of the Galaxy attacked Avengers Mansion to take back Micheal Korvac she battled Iron Man in the skies. She showed remarkable abilities by creating energy weapons and nearly defeated Iron Man. She was sucked into the Soul Gem as well as the other Guardians and Avengers. Guardians of the Galaxy'' This version works as a Kree Accuser. She appeared when the Guardians of the Galaxy obtained a Kree possession that Howard the Duck had them obtained from a ship somewhere in Kallusian space. After Howard the Duck left them in the acid volcano of another planet, the Guardians of the Galaxy had to save Phyla-Vell who then proceeded to arrest them. In the episode "Gotta Get Outta This Place," Phyla-Vell has the Guardians of the Galaxy incarcerated at the Kree Monument of Justice run by Doctor Minerva so that she can get her to have them confess to where the Kree item is. When the Guardians of the Galaxy hijack the prison and defeat Doctor Minerva, Phyla-Vell and the Kree pursue them. In the episode "Long Distance Runaround," Phyla-Vell catches up to the Guardians of the Galaxy and Howard the Duck on Knowhere. With help from Cosmo the Spacedog, the Guardians of the Galaxy get away from Hala. After Collector sabotages the Milano to head to Hala, Phyla-Vell appears and accuses them of attacking a Kree vessel until Collector's ship appears and apparently destroys Hala. In the episode "You Don't Owe Me," Phyla-Vell works with the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight Collector who actually used the secret black hole generator into a molecular compression engine to shrink Hala. After Collector is defeated and gets away upon setting his ship to self-destruct, Hala gets the growing Hala as far as she can from the blast radius as the Guardians of the Galaxy work to do the same to Collector's ship. After Phyla-Vell gets Hala far enough, she sees Collector's ship exploding and mourns the Guardians of the Galaxy's supposed death. Gallery Quasar_proposal.png Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters who fly Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters